Big Time Overprotective
by working my angle
Summary: Katie and Kyle finally get into a relationship. How will her Big Time Brothers take it?


I, Katie Knight, was sitting in front of the TV, just flipping through channels. There was nothing to do around the apartment. My brother and his friends, aka Big Time Rush, were at Rocque Records recording some song. But i honestly think that Gustavo is just shouting at them for majority of the time. I laid my head against the arm rest. There was nothing to do. My mom was out doing some yoga thing, Bitters was "away", Buddha Bob told me he couldn't hang because he was giving his best friend Plungy the Toilet Plunger a "spa day". I was by myself for the day.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said in the most bored tone ever.  
"Katie?" Kyle said. Suddenly my heart started racing and i started sweating.  
"Uh, Hey Kyle? What's cooking?" I mentally slapped myself in the head for saying something so stupid.

Here's the deal, I really like Kyle. And that's a shocker for me, because i don't fall for a guy that easily, but Kyle is, to me, perfect. Ever since that movie Kiss and Tell, that we didn't see, thanks to James, Kyle and i started to hang out more. We've come to a point where i want him to ask me to be his girlfriend. However, it hasn't happened yet.

How come i didn't think of hanging out with Kyle today? Stupid Katie, he lives here doesn't he?

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today?" Kyle asked. He sounded nervous.  
"Of course!" I said too excitedly.  
"Uh, i mean yeah sure. You know whatevs." I recovered.  
"Cool, I'll meet you at the pool in five minutes?"He said.  
"Yeah, I'll see you there." I said.  
"It's a date. Later Katie." And he hung up.

My phone was still attached to the side of my head after he hung up. But i didn't care because he said **Date. **I shouldn't be reading into this that much, but i just couldn't help myself. I smiled hugely and ran to my room to gather my things.

I headed to the elevator and bumped into Camille. Camille is Logan's girlfriend. They have an on and off relationship. I just hope that it stays at on.

"Oh hey Katie." Camille said.  
"Hey Camille, where you going?" I asked.  
"Logan said he needed me to get to Rocque Records right away. I don't know why though." Camille shrugged.  
"Where are you going?" She asked me.  
"Headed to the pool." I said nonchalantly.

There was a pause of silence.

"You're going to be with Kyle aren't you?" She teased me.  
"No..."  
"Katie, sweetie, i know when you're lying. Plus you're blushing, so spill it."  
"Okay, you got me. I'm going to be with Kyle today." I smiled.  
"Aww, that's adorable. You guys make an adorable couple."  
"Yeah, well don't get your hopes up. Because we aren't."  
"I thought you guys were. I mean, you've been with him like everyday now."  
"I want to be in a relationship with him, but he hasn't said anything yet. So i don't know."  
"Katie, you like him don't you?"  
"Obviously."  
"Then tell him, because i'm pretty sure he feels the same way. And who knows, somebody might be in a relationship by today." She poked at me.  
"Maybe..." I wasn't so sure of confessing my feelings for Kyle. I hated the thought of rejection.

The elevator doors opened. Camille and I walked out and before heading to the pool, i thought that i would walk Camille out first.

"Say if were to tell him how i felt today. What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked.  
"If it doesn't work out, then it's his lost. But, you'll still have a friend no matter what with him."  
"Thanks Camille." I hugged her and headed towards the pool.

"Good luck Katie." She called out. I gave her a thumbs up and walked out.

"Katie" Kyle called out to me. I waved and headed towards him. He hugged me.

"Hey Kyle, so what did you want to do today?" I asked.  
"Well, i have a lot planned for today, so i hope you don't have to be home by 10?" Kyle asked.  
"Dude, it's the summer. I've got all the time in the world."  
"Great, first up swimming." He took of his shirt and dived in. I joined him soon after.

The day was just full of Kyle and I joking, playing and just having fun. We swam, pranked on unsuspecting residents, played in the park, caught a movie, ate lunch at a hotdog stand, went back to my place to play video games, and ended up at the arcade to play more video games.

"I'm exhausted, today was so much fun." Kyle told me.  
"Same here buddy, i can pass out right here and i wouldn't mind." I told him. We were near the park, and it was hitting close to 10pm. My mom must be wondering where i was, but i didn't care, for now.

"Why don't we?" Kyle said. He sat down under the tree, and he patted the spot beside him. I sat down as well and laid back on the tree.

We just sat there in a comfortable silence. I think now is the time i follow Camille's advice.

"Uh, Kyle? Is it okay if i tell you something?" I said. I started to get nervous and butterflies were building in my stomach.

"What is it?" He asked.  
"Well, ever since we started to hang out, i guess i can officially say that I've developed feelings for you. I really like you Kyle, more than a friend. I was just wondering if you...felt...the same way?" I timidly told him.

There was a moment of silence.

Kyle chuckled. He was laughing? At what i said? I was hurt, i was so ready to run back home and tell my brother everything.

"Why are you laughing? i basically just told you how i felt about you and you laugh?" I shouted at him.  
"No, i'm not laughing." He turned towards me and looked me in the eyes.  
"Katie, i like you too. That's the reason i asked you to hang out with me today. I wanted to asked you something really important. It's just that you kind of beat me to it." He said.

I laughed too, out of happiness.

"So Katie, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me.  
"Of course." I said. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He put his arm around me and i leaned into his shoulder. Nothing, could go wrong right now.

Of course, i was dead wrong.

As soon as I got home, the apartment was dark. Which is weird because it wasn't even that dark outside yet.  
I turned on the light and there sitting on the couch was Logan, Carlos, James and my brother Kendall. They were all staring at me, and i held my ground and stayed brave. I can say that my brothers are very overprotective. Trust me. I mean, why didn't i see the Kiss and Tell movie, or have a calm first date with Kyle? It was because of James. He was so protective of me, that he'd constantly supervise the date, while he was actually on a date.

"Hey guys." I said.

Silence. They were still staring at me.

"Did i do something wrong?" I asked, stepping forward.  
"That depends Katie. Where were you today?" Kendall said.  
"I was at the pool." I said.  
"Oh really? Because, we think differently." Carlos said.  
"You don't have proof."  
"Oh, but we do." James said.

"Camille." Logan screamed out. Camille walked out of the bedroom and into plain sight. She mouthed out "sorry". Now, they know i was with Kyle.  
This is not going to be pretty.

"Katie, we love you very much. But WHY WERE YOU WITH KYLE AGAIN?" Kendall screamed.  
"Well, do you want the good news or bad news?" I said.  
"KATIE" Kendall screamed again.  
"Fine, i was bored, everybody was gone. Kyle called me and we decided to hang out."  
"That's not the whole story, now is it?" James stood up and started to walk towards me, but Carlos stopped him.  
"Let's not scare her...yet." Carlos said **yet **while staring at me.  
"Katie, why were you with Kyle?" Logan asked calmly.

Silence.

"Katie, just tell them. Otherwise, they're going to blow." Camille told me.  
"Silence woman." Logan told her. Camille gave him a glare.  
"Sorry honey." Logan apologized quickly.

Silence again.

"KATIE!" They all screamed at me.  
"alright, alright. Kyle and I are officially in a relationship. He wanted to make this a special date and I don't want you guys to ruin my mood. Okay?" I said. The boys looked at me with open jaws. Camille smiled.

"YOU ARE IN A WHAT?" They all shouted. They stood up and started talking all at once about how boys are terrible, and that i shouldn't date them.

"Guys!" i shouted. They shut up immediatley.  
"WHAT?" They said.  
"I like Kyle, and the best part is is that he likes me too. I don't need you guys to get overprotective and ruin my one shot with him. I'm happy and isn't that all that matters?" I asked.

"I guess." The guys all said together. They've given up, i think.

The guys just looked at me. Kendall was about to say something, until my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Kyle.

I answered it. I walked through the wall of my brothers and sat on the couch.

"Hey _boyfriend._" I said.

The guys turned around and they had on angry faces. Before Kyle could even finish his sentence, my phone was taken away from me. I looked up and saw Kendall holding my phone to his face.

"Kyle? Hi, this is Kendall. Katie's **older **brother. I just wanted to say, IF YOU EVER HURT MY BABY SISTER'S HEART, I WILL BREAK YOU IN HALF AND RUN YOU OVER WITH A BUS." Kendall shouted. I was trying to grab my phone back, but Carlos held me back. James took the phone from Kendall.

"Oh hey Kyle. Remember me ? WHAT DID I SAY DUDE? I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY, YET YOU DIDN'T. SO LIKE KENDALL, AFTER HE RUNS YOU OVER WITH A BUS, I'M GOING TO TAKE WHAT'S LEFT OF YOU AND CONSTANTLY BEAT YOU LIKE A DIRTY RAG." James shouted.

"JAMES" Camille shouted.

Logan took the phone next.

"Kyle my man, it's Logan. We've never met officially, but when we do i should warn you, that i'm studying to be a doctor. Oh, well that means that, i know how to cut somebody open and take their heart out, while they are still alive. Oh yes, it is painful. SO WATCH OUT PRETTY BOY." Logan threatened. Carlos took my phone.

"Hi Kyle, i don't mean to sound rude. But if you just happen to break our little Katie's heart well...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, will be the last thing you say before it's bye bye world." Carlos threw my phone back to me.

"Kyle? Oh my goodness, i'm so sorry. My brothers are really over protective of me and i swear i won't let them hurt you. I promise." I said.  
"Katie, babe. Don't worry. It's cool, i get it. You're brothers have all the right reasons to be overprotective. besides i wouldn't dream of hurting you. I got to go, goodnight babe." He said. He hung up.

The boys were high fiving one another and telling each other that they scared him so bad.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed at them.

"Katie, we know how boys act and what they think. We just want you to be careful. And as your older brothers, it's our job to protect you, from anything. Boys especially." Kendall said. I smiled, even though they just scared my boyfriend, possibly making him have nightmares, they got my back.

I smiled even bigger and ran to hug all four of them.

"Thank you. I didn't know that i meant so much to you guys." I said.  
"You do Katie, and we'd do anything to protect you." James said.

I let go of them. "Okay, but you guys better not supervise us or watch over us in disguise." I threatened.

"Katie, we gave the boy a message, he won't be trying anything. Plus, we respect your privacy." Logan said.

"Thank you. I'm off to bed, Kyle's taking my to an amusement park tomorrow." I smiled and walked off to bed. As i closed my door I heard my brother's talking. Camille was lying down on the couch.

"So, James, you take watch first shift with Logan. Carlos and I second shift. Operation, make sure Kyle doesn't do anything to hurt Katie is a go." Kendall said.  
"That's a long code name, can we make it like operation Monkey." Carlos asked.  
"Oh how about operation Cobra." James said.  
"We already named an operation like that before" Kendall said.

I laughed at my brothers as they talked about where to hide, and how to make sure I don't notice them.

My overprotective brothers, what am i going to do with them. It's a good thing that i just made up the amusement park date thing, because i knew they'd follow me no matter where i go with Kyle.

My phone beeped. It was text message from Kyle greeting me goodnight with a 3. I texted him goodnight back and got to bed.

Because tomorrow, Kyle and I are going on a picnic at the park.


End file.
